Loving Sands
by Tiryn
Summary: It was a journey that started it and a journey that would end it. The Prince was tired of it all, so tired, and brought Kaileena, the Priestess of the Sands of Time, to his home. What happens on the journey in between the island and Persia as the Prince's heart battles itself for two very different women? PRINCEXKAILEENA
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everyone :D I know, I know, another story, but this one is a request from **_soumik1990**_, and so I've decided to go ahead and give this a try. I'll be honest - I've never done something like this before. However, I will try my best to do something that is almost completely devoid of OCs, so I hope you all enjoy this story :)_**

**_I do not own Prince of Persia, nor do I own anything that is attributed to the series - all of this belongs to the correct people as is seen on the cases, official website, and the like._**

* * *

**_Loving Sands_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Where to Begin?**_

It wasn't often that the sea was calm. Whenever he was out on the waters, the great blue beast was raging and screaming and thrashing his boat about, protesting to something as insignificant as _them _on the sea. Then again, it might have something to do with the Priestess of the Sands, Kaileena, also on the boat.

The Prince shuddered, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the Dagger of Time. It's glow was nearly none-existent, giving no clue of any danger that could be ahead of his little boat. The Prince shuddered again, but this time for a completely different reason.

He looked back to where Kaileena was standing. Brown eyes met green. The Prince quickly turned away, scornfully willing a deep blush to stay down and away from his face.

He did not need to give the woman a weakness to work with, but she was tied up.

_'But I don't know how much power she still wields...' _His thoughts whispered traitorously to him. The Prince's scowl grew murderous as he tried to reign himself in. Now was not the time to think of women...

His heart thumped against his chest, reminding him of the war that it seemed to be involved in. His heart called for two women, both tall and tan with dark hair. One was an Indian Princess, clever with a bow and quick with her sharp tongue. The other was a Priestess and part of the reason why he was doing what he was doing now.

He didn't know how to feel about that, not really.

The Prince then felt eyes roving over his form. He only glanced back to see Kaileena giving him such a strange look that he had to turn back around.

There was no need to further incur her wrath. That would only make things go to shit for him.

A groan escaped his lips and he slumped down onto an uncomfortable wooden seat that he was now all too familiar with. The Prince did not know how long it would take him to get home, but he hoped it would be soon. His heart and soul were weary with the journey against sand creatures and the Dahaka and just the journey itself was a mind twist within itself.

* * *

Kaileena couldn't say what drew her to the Prince other than he had messed with Sands of Time unnecessarily. It might be that he was a lone male, fighting and seeking her out to right his wrong. Not like he could do it any other way, but still.

Bright green eyes roved his form, appreciating his body. The Prince was muscular, but lean, almost like one of many entertainers that would grace a royal court. He was golden, making his black hair and bright clothing stand out among the darkness.

However, the Priestess sensed something about him, something that both intrigued her and made her cautious. She could feel the sands calling for their Priestess, but she only shushed them, calming them and promising that she will fix everything soon.

It was her job after all. One she enjoyed very much, but...

The dark thoughts whirled away as her green eyes caught his own cautious brown ones.

Oh, she will make him squirm on this journey.

Her smile faded at the thought of when the journey would end. A very quiet exhale of air left her.

She only had so much time left, after all.

* * *

**_So... Yeah, made a new story xD I'm actually intrigued about how this would all go. I had trouble starting it, but once I thought of how it was going to end, I didn't have much of a problem there after :) Now, this story will consist mostly of the journey between the Island and the Prince's Home._**

**_Hopefully, it won't be that short, but I have a feeling it will be._**

**_Tell me what you think please! If you have any suggestions of how I can make the characters interact or how to progress the story, please tell me :)_**

**_Published: April 15, 2015 at 1:10 pm_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so sorry, everyone! I've been working on scholarship applications and essays, and those things take forever! So, quick info: I'm going to be heading to college here in less than a week, so I don't have a clue on how often I am going to be able to update. As it is, I thought I was going to be able to update more often now that it's summer and I have graduated high school, but it doesn't seem that way. Now, I want to work on updating everything as fast and as well as I can so then you all have some new chapters to read :)**_

_**Now then, onto the show, and so sorry for the stupid delays I keep finding myself in T^T**_

_**I do not own Prince of Persia or it's subsequent ideas and characters that go along with it - those belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

**_Loving Sands_**

**_Chapter 2_**

The journey was not long, not really. It just seemed long in the Prince's eyes. Kaileena told them of storms coming there way (after the first couple of times and the crew just fighting tooth and nail with the sails just to stay upright, Prince started to believe her), and even warned them that going a certain way would note bode well.

Okay, that one was total bullshit; how was he supposed to know that pirates were waiting right around the corner? That mistake resulted in half of his crew being killed.

So, in the end, Prince took about two of his own crew and Kaileena in a small boat and went on their merry little way. Of course, Prince was upset that he couldn't keep his entire crew alive (More lives lost because of my foolishness, he thought), but at least Kaileena was alive.

Kaileena kept an eye on the horizon. The sun was rising and the Priestess's instinct told her that the journey was far from over.

Not just hers, but the Prince's as well.

The burning home greeted the Prince. Terror and guilt twisted in his gut. Why couldn't they just give him a break? He was just trying to fix things, trying to fix the stupid mistake he created not that long ago.

Was it really that long ago?

The small, meager crew kept an eye on the burning city, but Prince was the one who spotted the flaming ball headed straight for their small boat. He yelled out a warning just in time for it to capsize their boat.

Prince pushed down his rising panic. He needed to stay calm in this situation. Something red and white touched his corner vision, and he knew that he needed to save the Priestess before further harm could fall onto his precious home, his city, his people.

Kaileena struggled to swim with her bound hands. The more she struggled, the looser they became. She wanted to exhale in relief at her freed hands, but knew that air was precious. She wanted out of the water now, knowing that Sand and Water did not mix. Looking up (did she really fall that far into the water?), Kaileena caught the Prince trying to swim towards her, reaching towards her.

Her own panic started to rise. They needed to get out, and Kaileena didn't want to die there, not before witnessing the magnificence that was the Prince try to do what was right. Something came into the water at a high speed. It hit Prince in the head, and she saw his eyes slide shut, mouth opening in an exhale of his last precious breath.

The Priestess fought tooth and nail with the fighting waves and debris to bring him to shore. A scowl was set firmly on her face.

What was it with people and trying to change their fate.

Green eyes slid over to Prince, and the hardness softened a bit. Maybe, just maybe, this stubborn Prince could change his fate.

She sighed in relief once both bodies were ashore. Kaileena finally sat back and breathed, never appreciating air more than she did now.

Once the Priestess got her breath under control, she could hear footsteps rapidly coming closer to her location. Before she could turn to defend herself (and her warrior, but she didn't dare whisper that even in her mind), something hit her head and she was out cold.

* * *

Coming to was slow for him. Prince awoke and shook himself awake, his hand sliding towards the Dagger of Time out of instinct, feeling relief in feeling it still on his person. Hearing a struggle, he looked up and saw that Kaileena's unconscious body was being dragged away. Prince forced himself to get up and run after her, but as was his luck, falling debris fell and blocked his way.

He backed away quickly before he could get burned.

His scowl stayed on his face as he looked for a way to get to Kaileena before she could get hurt.

Honestly, it was more than terror at seeing his great kingdom and home fall, though that was a large part of feeling why he was panicking.

Kaileena was a priestess, stubborn and strong in her beliefs and what she did. She had his respect, and he didn't know if she had more from him.

He scowled, seeing a bloody creature standing in his way. He didn't know what was happening, but Gods be damned if his enemies would stand in the way of what he wanted.

* * *

**_So, yeah, hi! :D This was supposed to be out much earlier this week, but my dad was using my computer and exited out of my tabs - ALL OF THEM! So, my entire chapter was deleted, and it had to be rewritten. Problem was, this chapter was not like it's original._**

**_I'm sorry it's short, but I'm thinking about keeping the chapters short and focusing on Kaileena's and Prince's thoughts. So this should be fun :D_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed :3_**

**_Storylover90 Thank you :D Glad you liked it :)_**

**_ChaosxPaladin Aw, thank you :3 With the new ideas flowing (I might write an alternate ending to this one), I'm hoping to make this one end happily for the two of them. Thank you for reading!_**

**_Review and tell me what you think~!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys :D I am now in college, and I'm finding it difficult to find the time to write, but I'm doing it for all of you :3**_

_**I do not own Prince of Persia or any related merchandise - those belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Loving Sands_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Already Kaileena was dreading the path before her. These men - not men anymore, really, manipulated into beings of power with her precious sand - were not very gentle. She could feel bruises forming underneath her bindings. However, she did not let her anger show on her face - she would be sure that the one behind all this would suffer for messing with what is not theirs.

Well, not her specifically, but the prince.

Her heart beat oddly at that thought. The prince would be swinging and fighting, just like he did on her own little island of paradise. If the Priestess was honest with herself, she found it really endearing, and kind of hot.

But nobody was going to know about that. No way, no how.

"Ah, there you are." The voice snapped her out of her musings, green eyes looking up into the face of the Vizier. Ah, him. Okay, so this makes much more sense now. She glanced at his aura real quick - yep, going to die by the Prince's hand. Well, this day was just getting better and better!

Her headache throbbed, proving her sarcastic point right.

She only raised an eyebrow at him, not willing to speak. Her anger was hard to control, after all.

He reached out and caressed her cheek.

Ew.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Priestess."

Ugh, please make him stop talking. Kaileena really did not want to deal with this shit. She just wanted to be home, alone, with all of her creations there beside her and not dealing with the shit that humans always caused for her. The Priestess of Time was not happy.

"Please, come this way. I am sure that you are tired after your long journey."

She huffed, but followed anyways. Not like she had a choice - they were dragging her down the halls as the Vizier spoke. From the looks of it, they were either leading her to a cell or a bedroom.

Kaileena only hoped that there would be a bed.

* * *

Everything hurt. The Prince was tired and just wanted to sleep, but things were not going that way for him.

He scowled as he saw another burning building. Whoever was doing this would pay dearly for ruining his kingdom and his people.

A thought whispered _'Kaileena' _to him, making the slightest of blushes appear on his face. He frowned to himself, thinking that he needed to get to her first and then they could fix whatever was going on.

"This is getting irritating." He muttered to himself, grabbing another sword from a fallen enemy. He needed to find a better weapon. Or, better yet, find his father. He needed to figure out what was going on!

And, as always, the city was a maze full of traps and puzzles. The Prince wondered why the kingdom was designed that way, but pushed it off to the side. It wasn't that important to be noticed of anyways. If anything, these bloody creatures reminded him too much of his own guards up at the palace. He glanced up and scowled. It seemed like whatever was happening, that was the crux of the matter.

He needed to head there first.

Then he needed to kill whatever, or whomever, was causing these gods-damned problems! The Prince is trying to fix his mistake, he didn't need any more problems in the way!

After swinging up to another platform, he paused to take a breath. He looked up and groaned. It was going to be a long way tot he tower, was it not?

He sighed and decided to get going. There was no time like the present to get shit done. He chuckled at his ironic joke.

* * *

This was more irritating than anything she had to ever deal with. Farah just wanted to go home now, regretting even leaving behind the safe borders of home. Her father would certainly not be pleased with her, especially after finding out she was captured by... whatever these happened to be.

If she got out of it alive, at any rate.

What was more deplorable was how they captured her! The cage they were carrying her in was simple and wooden. If she had her weapons, she could bloody well break out. Alas, she did not have the strength to do so by herself. It came with being a woman, and Farah hated it. She scowled at her guards in hate underneath her hood.

She wasn't so stupid as to reveal her identity, though try as hard as they might. Farah had only been picking off these monsters one by one with her bow and arrows when she was captured. The princess hoped that they didn't destroy her weapons.

If they did, she would be royally pissed. She wanted to chuckle at her own joke, but she kept silent.

The seriousness of the situation begged for it.

* * *

**_Yay, another character is introduced :D In the games, the Prince is basically 'fought over' by these two, plus some, but I don't plan on bringing them in. Makes it much more simpler that way._**

**_Next chapter, I'm going to be bringing in the Dark Prince :3 He is my personal favorite~ Oh, I can't wait to start writing his sarcastic ass xD_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_StoryLover90 - So glad you liked it :D Yes, it's obvious to us readers, but neither of them know it yet xD_**

**_Sorry it's so short (once again), but I think this story is calling for that. More restricted that way, but I can be pretty damn creative when I need to ;)_**

**_Review and tell me what you think please~!_**


End file.
